A vehicular brake fluid pressure control apparatus capable of reducing, maintaining, and increasing the fluid pressures of wheel brakes by controlling plural electromagnetic valves is known in which pressure adjusting values and inlet valves are normally open electromagnetic valves and outlet valves and suction valves are normally closed electromagnetic valves (refer to JP-A-2009-184587). The normally open electromagnetic valves are configured so as to be able to adjust the differential pressure between an upstream fluid and a downstream fluid according to a drive current and the normally closed electromagnetic valves are configured so as to be able to perform open/close switching by on/off-controlling a drive current.
Incidentally, in the normally closed electromagnetic valves which are configured so as to perform open/close switching by on/off-controlling the drive current, a valve plug is moved fast in an opening or closing operation and hence a hammering sound that is generated because of a movement of the valve plug causes greater influence than in the normally open electromagnetic valves. During a brake fluid pressure control that is performed when the driver is making a brake manipulation, such hammering sounds of the normally closed electromagnetic valves would not make the driver feel uncomfortable because he or she can recognize the reason for the hammering sounds (brake assist control or the like). However, if the normally closed electromagnetic valves operate while the driver is not making a brake manipulation (e.g., during a diagnosis of the brake fluid pressure control apparatus), the driver may feel uncomfortable about resulting hammering sounds because he or she does not expect them.